Deku Nut
Deku Nuts are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These nuts have various purposes and functions depending on the game of their appearance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Nuts are one of the first items obtained in the game, and are one of the few items that can be used both while Link is a youth and when he is an adult. When thrown, Deku Nuts release a blinding flash that stuns most regular enemies. Deku Nuts can be obtained by defeating Deku Babas, are also occasionally found in Treasure Chests or shops. In the 3DS remake of the game, Deku Nuts will sometimes drop down when certain trees are rolled into. Sheik and Impa both use Deku Nuts to disappear, supposedly an oft-used escape mechanism among the Sheikah. Deku Nuts are notable for their ability to be used by Link without putting away his sword first, allowing quick stuns and follow up attacks. Initially, Link can carry up to 20 Deku Nuts. He can also find two Deku Nut capacity upgrades in the Lost Woods. The first upgrade will allow Link to hold up to 30 Deku Nuts, and the second allows him to hold a maximum of 40. One upgrade can be obtained from the big Deku Scrub in the Forest Stage when Link dons the Mask of Truth. Due to a glitch, this upgrade can only be received before Link obtains the Poacher's Saw, though this was fixed in the 3DS re-release of the game, in which the upgrade can be acquired at any time. The other upgrade can be purchased when Link is an adult and talks to a Business Scrub in a grotto near the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Interestingly, they are among the few items (such as Light Arrows, the Megaton Hammer, the Biggoron's Sword, and the Master Sword) capable of doing damage to Ganon during the final battle. This marks Deku Nuts among other innocuous items that have a surprising uses during certain boss battles such as empty bottles, the Fishing Rod, and the Bug-Catching Net. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Nuts are the first item obtained in the game; some Deku Nuts are found in a chest located in the tunnels beneath the Clock Tower. They retain their appearance and function from Ocarina of Time. While using the flying ability of Link's Deku form, they can be dropped with B, hitting unwary targets situated directly below Link. If used in this manner, the Deku Nuts will cause damage rather than stun. Deku Nuts may also be collected by rolling into certain trees in Great Bay, they are visible from the ground. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Deku Nuts are found in forest areas, for the most part. They can be broken apart, often revealing helpful items inside, such as Pumpkin Seeds, which are used as ammunition for the Slingshot. Additionally, Link can throw Deku Nuts directly at Z-targeted enemies for minor damage, automatically taking into account height and distance. By contrast, other objects such as rocks will have to be thrown at a set distance. When Deku Babas are killed, its head will dry up and turns into a Deku Nut. Unlike past depictions they can not be carried nor do they produce a flash to stun enemies. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. series ]] Deku Nuts appear as items in both ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and can be thrown at opponents. If they are left alone, they will explode after a set period of time has passed. A direct hit causes massive knockback, stunning everyone caught within the blast radius (including the thrower) for a short period of time. Deku Nuts also appear as a trophy in both games and as stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. These stickers give a +4 bonus to indirect special attacks. Any character can use these stickers. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Deku Nuts appear as a Food items for Companion Fairies and are classified as a Plant-based Food. Like all Food items, there are 3 grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Levels *''Bronze Food - Deku Nut *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Deku Nut *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Deku Nut See also * Boko Nut * Deku Seeds * Deku Sticks ja:デクの実 es:Nueces Deku Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Babas Category:Fairy Foods Category:Seeds